


Mabel Alone

by Kaela_Rose



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU Dipper And Mabel VS The Future, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaela_Rose/pseuds/Kaela_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if at the end of "Dipper And Mabel Vs The Future", the rift cracked open while Mabel was still in the woods, before Bill arrived? Cast into a distant dimension- Mabel is forced to fend for herself, not knowing if she'll ever find a way home. Meanwhile, the 3 male Pines are determined to do whatever it takes to get their beloved family member back.<br/>Will they succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

Mabel ran through the woods, face wet with tears, loud sobs escaping her burning throat.  
She half hoped Dipper would follow after her, would try to call her back. She wanted him to tell her he hadn't been serious. To tell her that he'd never leave her, that Ford would have to get someone else for an assistant cause he would be returning home to Piedmont like originally planned.

But he didn't say any of this. He didn't even try to follow her. Maybe he no longer cared about her. This grim thought hurt Mabel more then a ton of falling bricks. She kept running, not even caring which direction she was going, until her tired feet gave way beneath her and she sunk down under a nearby tree. Swallowing the sore lump in her throat, Mabel drew up her knees and wrapped her arms tightly around them. She felt like her life was officially over. And it might as well have been. After all, she was about to lose everything. Even her twin brother- the one person she had thought she could always count on. It wasn't fair.

"Only party chocolate can cheer me up now", she mumbled mournfully, reaching into the rucksack she'd brought with her, and rummaging around. To her surprise, she found her fingertips brushing against smooth glass. She felt around a bit more and pulled out an unfamiliar object. Some sort of sciencey, sci fi snow globe. 

It was beautiful. Instead of fake snow drifting in water, in the center of the globe was what looked like a miniature galaxy. It swirled and danced before her eyes, rebounding off the glass of the container. It changed colors as it moved, pulsing like a tiny heart. It was hypnotizing and she couldn’t bring herself to look away, her fight with Dipper forgotten for a moment. Mabel noticed a little crack in the glass. Slowly she reached out and gently touched it. As soon as her finger made contact, the crack spread, branching out like a spider web from where she touched it. The star-speckled darkness began to move rapidly like an angry swarm of bees.

Mabel jumped, startled, and the globe fell from her hands. She grabbed at it desperately, but it had already hit the hard ground and lay in a shattered heap. The moving mass of blackness from inside the globe floated through the air and latched onto one of her hands.  
Mabel tried to brush it off in a panic, but it was already spreading up her arm, causing a burning pain to sweep through her body. The frightened girl fell to the ground and the blackness soon covered her completely. Her vision blurred and her small form shook as wave after wave of pain washed over her. She didn't know what was happening, and it scared her. The whole world seemed to rock and tip.  
Then there was a flash of searing, white light...

And the small clearing was empty of life.

\------------------------------------

A downcast Dipper trailed miserably into his Great Uncle's lab, dragging a rucksack behind him.  
Ford turned to the boy, shooting him looks of sympathy. "Let me guess- Mabel didn't take it well?" He asked.  
Dipper sighed sadly. "I don't know, maybe I'm making the wrong decision. I need to think about this".

Ford nodded understandingly. "Dipper right now we need to stay focused on the mission", he gave the boy a small smile. "Now c'mon- I've got the glue, hand me the rift, and let's make history!"  
Dipper obediently reached into his pack, and pulled out....

A party flier?

"Huh?" He rummaged around a bit more and found crayons, chocolate, a walkie talkie with star stickers on it and a sparkly pink scrapbook.  
This clearly wasn't his bag.

"Oh no! The rift!" 

Dipper dropped the pack and took off running towards the stairs. "Mabel! She has my bag! We have to find her!"  
He could hear Ford's heavy footsteps following him as he raced through the gift shop and out the front door, towards the woods.  
He had to get to her, before something happened.  
"Mabel! I'm sorry we fought! Please come back! Mabel!" He called desperately. He ran through the forest, Ford close behind. The trees around him passed by in a blur and goosebumps ran up his skinny arms. 

Dipper didn't notice the glass shards till his foot crunched right over them.He skidded to a halt. The rift was sitting nearby- broken and surrounded by spiky pieces of broken glass. And sitting beside it was a pink headband.

Dipper sank down to his knees, ignoring the glass that dug into his skin. "Mabel?" He whispered. He carefully picked up her headband, holding on to it tightly. He turned to Ford, his lower lip trembling.  
"W-what happened?" He asked.

Ford bent down and carefully scooped up the rift's shattered remains. He turned it over in his hands, examining it. "I'm not sure", he admitted at last. "It appears the rift cracked, but it didn't create Weirdmaggedon. It might have used it's energy to..."  
He cut himself off. "We're going to find your sister", he told his nephew firmly.

Dipper stared at him in silence, not sure if this was true or not. His gaze flickered down to the headband in his hands and a lump rose in his throat, tears forming in his eyes.

What had happened to his sister?


	2. Dimension Hopping

The first thing Mabel was aware of was the unbearable cold. An icy breeze blew over her making the young girl shiver, and slip into consciousness. She opened her eyes and sat up shakily. She looked down at herself only to find the black stuff was gone. She was alive. She was actually alive. When that black mass swept over her she'd felt like a goner. But somehow, she'd survived.

Mabel felt a brief moment of happiness, before she suddenly became properly aware of her surroundings and her breath caught in her throat.  
Her brown eyes widened in suprise.  
Her surroundings were hostile and unfamiliar. Mabel definitely wasn't in the Gravity Falls woods anymore.  
She was sitting on the ground, in the middle of a long snowy plain that seemed to stretch out as far as the eye could see. All around her was nothing but snow. "Where am I?" she asked herself, shaking.

She struggled to climb to her feet. Her small body suddenly felt like it weighed a ton. She brushed the white flakes off her clothes and shivered. Wherever she was it seemed to be Winter, which was wierd since it had been Summer back home. Mabel pulled her sleeves down over her small hands and wished she was dressed more appropriately for this kind of weather. 

She may have been wearing one of her warm, fluffy sweaters, but she was also wearing a skirt- which left her legs bare and exposed to the frosty air.  
Her socks her thin, her shoes were already getting soaked as she stood there in the snow, and she had no hat, scarf or gloves. If she didn't find shelter soon, she'd freeze.

Mabel took one shaky step forward, her feet sinking deeper into the snow. She took another small step and tripped over something bulky, falling to the soft ground.

She turned to see what it was. A bag? Mabel immediately crawled over to it. Yes, it was a bag- a brown rucksack. It was Dipper's pack. "It must have been teleported to this place with me", Mabel said aloud, rummaging through the sack.  
It contained snacks, a bottle of water, chewed-up pens, a notebook and Dipper's walkie talkie.  
Mabel grabbed the walkie talkie, hope stirring up inside her. "It probably won't work", she thought. "But it's worth a shot".

\---------------------------------------------

Ford lead a shaken Dipper back through the woods, towards the shack.  
The young boy clung to Mabel's headband, missing his sister more then ever. "We will find her won't we?" He looked over at his great uncle's grave expression.  
Ford gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I promise".  
He hoped it was a promise he could keep.

As the pair neared the shack the door was suddenly opened, and Stan stood in front of them, arms folded. "Where the hell were you two?" He questioned them in irratation. "Dinner's about as cold as a rock". He looked the two over from top to bottom, his eyes widening as his gaze fell over Dipper. "Kid! What happened?" He exclaimed, bending down to look at his nephew's knees. Dipper was suddenly aware that both his legs were scraped up, with blood dripping down into his socks. He vaguely remembered how he'd kneeled onto broken glass while retrieveing Mabel's headband.

He didn't care. It's not like he even noticed the pain. Dipper willingly let Stan drag him into the kitchen, throw the rucksack he'd been carrying into a corner, push him onto a chair, and dab at his cuts with tissue paper.  
"Explanation", he commanded Ford.  
His twin carefully stalled at answering his question. "Look, let's concentrate on Dipper, get some dinner into him and then I'll explain about the cuts", Ford told his brother.

"Fine", Stan growled. He dabbed at his nephew's knees a bit more, then stood up to wet some cloth. He looked round, scanning the room. "Hey- where's Mabel? I thought she was with you guys".  
Ford gulped. "Mabel's gone", he told Stan quietly.  
"What do you mean "gone" ?" Stan's voice was dangerously low.  
Ford nervously pulled the shattered rift from his pocket, setting it down on the kitchen table.

"This is an interdementional time rift, created by the portal" he explained. "Mabel- who didn't know about it- accidentally got hold of it. From what I can tell it broke. It's highly possible she's in another dimension now".

There was a short silence. Stan turned to his brother, face filled with fury. "I told you to keep the weirdness away from the kids so they wouldn't get hurt", he accused. "I know", Ford muttered sadly.  
He didn't even try to avoid the fierce punch that Stan suddenly shot at him. "This is your fault Ford! Your FAULT!" He screamed angrily. Ford nodded slightly, staring at the ground. Stan stormed from the room, leaving a snivelling Dipper and a downcast Ford. "Mabel..." Dipper mumbled, still hanging onto the pink headband. Ford walked over to him, bent down and continued to clean his injured knees. "Great uncle Ford do you think she could be....?" Dipper trailed off. "I hope not Dipper. I hope not..." The words had barely left his mouth when there was a sudden crackling noise from Mabel's rucksack which lay in the corner. Dipper was on his feet in seconds, stumbling over to the bag, Ford right behind him. He pulled out the sticker-covered walkie-talkie, hope flooding through him. The walkie-talkie let out a loud burst of static. "Dipper? Dipper, can you hear me? Over." A familiar voice spoke to him. Dipper pressed the button, excitement rushing through him. "Yes! I can hear you! Where are you? Over." As he waited for a reply he called out for his Grunkle. " Grunkle Stan! Quickly! It's Mabel!" He shouted. The sound of running footsteps echoed through the house as the walkie-talkie let out more static. He heard Mabel sigh. "Figures it wouldn't work", she muttered. Wait... What? Stan hurriedly entered the room, to see Ford and Dipper crouching anxiously over a walkie-talkie. "Mabel? Mabel, I'm here!" Dipper yelled. "What's going on?" Stan crossed over to them. "It's Mabel", Ford told him. "But she can't hear us on her end apparently". The walkie-talkie crackled to life once again, and the room fell silent. "I'm so scared Dipper", Mabel said. This place is strange.... So cold and empty. I'm missing you already. I think I should find somewhere to sleep. Talk to you later Bro-bro", she sniffed. The walkie-talkie went dead. "Mabel! I miss you too! Please come back! Mabel!" Dipper yelled frantically. There was no reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews if you want me to continue. I don't mean that as blackmail.... I just want to know if people are honestly enjoying my story.


	3. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos, and to LoveThisFic for their awsome review.

Mabel Pines a bright, cheerful girl who was usually seen with a large brace-filled smile was now without one. She huddled up, curling into a small ball and wishing she knew what to do. She was all alone. All she had for company was a walkie talkie that didn't even seem to work. She clutched it tightly, as she lay there in the dark cave. The cave that she had somehow found as she trekked through the strange land of ice and snow she had ended up in. She was currently trying to get some rest - using her brother's rucksack as a pillow- but sleep was not coming to her easily. All she could think about was that sciency snow globe. She knew that it was the reason she was here. But why? How had it sent her to this place? What even was it? Why was her brother carrying something so dangerous around with him? It didn't make any sense. "I guess I didn't know Dipper as well as I thought", she mumbled as she finally began to drift off.

\-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack, Dipper Pines was sitting in his attic room, also clutching a small walkie talkie. If his sister tried to communicate with him again, there was no way he was going to miss it. Downstairs he could hear his two Grunkles quarrelling as they tried to come up with a way to bring Mabel back. He had wanted to stay downstairs too, but they had insisted he go up to bed and try and get some sleep. "Like that's going to happen", he muttered as he sat down on the edge of his bed. He looked over to the other side of the room and the sight of the other bed - his sister's bed - empty, pained him. He pressed a button on the walkie talkie and began to speak. "Mabel. It's me, Dipper. I know you can't hear me but I need to say something to you. I know you're all alone and I know it's scary, but Grunkle Ford promised me we'd find a way to bring you back and he's never let us down yet. We'll find a way to rescue you Mabel, we'll find a way to bring you home and when we do, I promise I'll be a better brother to you. I - I'll always be there for you Mabes. I won't take Ford's apprenticeship! I won't leave you behind! I'll never keep anything from you ever again. Just - just please hang in there. Mabel, please". He was sobbing now as he choked out the last few words. "I love you". He dropped the walkie talkie and curled up on his bed, feeling miserable. The fighting had stopped downstairs and he could hear his Grunkles talking in low tones as they tried to work out a plan. He longed to go down there and help, but he knew they'd just send him back upstairs again, insisting he needed to rest. The young boy sighed brokenly, curling up with his blankets. Then he heard it. A faint snuffling sound coming from the other side of the attic door. He stiffened as the snuffling grew louder and the door was slowly pushed open. A pink snout poked through the doorway before the rest of the pig followed. Waddles trotted across the room before crouching by Mabel's bed, posed as if to jump up onto the soft covers. Then he seemed to notice the bed was empty, and froze. Dipper wondered how he was going to explain things to the pig, how he was going to tell the creature that his sparkly owner was gone. But Waddles seemed to understand already. He seemed to realise that the unthinkable had happened, and he visibly drooped as he stared at his best friend's empty bed forlornly. He then shuffled away and before Dipper knew what was happening, the pig had bounded up onto his bed and was snuggling into the boy's arms, seeking comfort. His arms went around Waddles and as he drifted off, he knew it would be a long night for both of them, but things might be ok if they were there for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be added soon...


	4. All Alone

When Mabel Pines awoke from her slumber she hoped that she'd open her eyes and find herself back in the attic bedroom, warm and safe. She hoped she'd wake up only to find that the events of the previous day had been nothing but a long dream. She sat up and looked around hopefully, only to find herself in a dark cave with a wallkie talkie and a rucksack lying beside her. "So it wasn't a dream", she muttered miserably. The poor girl was heartbroken. She was stuck in a strange world, somewhere far away from Gravity Falls and she didn't know how to get home. She wasn't even sure how she'd ended up here in the first place. "Whatever happens today", she told herself as she climbed to her feet. "I'm getting some answers".   
She took a few minutes to sort herself out. She brushed out her tangled hair with her fingers and tied it back in a plait, she'd somehow lost her headband but that was the least of her worries. She then sorted out the supplies in Dipper's bag. It was mostly nerdy junk- notebooks and pens, but there was some water and a few snacks too. She immediately pounced on a pack of crackers and had it devoured in seconds. She then took a sip of water, deciding it was enough to replenish her thirst for the time being. Feeling refreshed, the girl decided it was time to leave the cave. "You're all alone Mabel Pines", she said to herself. "But you're going to make the best of things and find a way home". She left the cave with a determined stride, all set to face the bitter cold and icy winds which she'd endured yesterday. What she found shocked her. The land around her had changed completely. The sun was shining for one thing. Well... Was that even the sun up there? She shielded her eyes and stared up at the glowing purple ball of light up in the sky. It resembled the sun from home in which she knew and loved, but only loosely. And the clouds... The clouds weren't plain white but rather a wide variety of colours, all blended together. The grass at her feet was a very harsh bright shade of green and all around her were the strangest looking plants and trees she'd ever seen. "Weird" she muttered as she took a few tentative steps forward. "What happened to all the snow?" The young girl wandered through this colourful land in a daze. She curiously reached out to touch a patch of mystical lilac flowers, only to have them burst into a poof of thick, dark powder at her touch. She stopped to lean against a tree - and it suddenly grew a mouth with sharp fangs that snarled and snapped at her. This place was definitely more dangerous then it seemed and she already knew she didn't like it here. She slumped to the ground, feeling defeated. "I just want to go home", she thought sadly. She rummaged through her pack, pulled out the walkie talkie and spoke to Dipper, voicing her despair and fear, telling him how much she wanted to return home. She didn't think he could hear her, but talking to him was comforting. She returned the walkie talkie to her rucksack, curled up on the grass, and drifted off into rest before she knew what was happening.

\-----------------------------------------------

Dipper was hard at work. He had risen early and was sitting in the Mystery Shack kitchen, pouring over the three journals. "There has to be something in here that can help", he thought desperately. He pulled out the black light and shone it over the pages, scanning the hidden messages. If there was a fast way to bring Mabel back, the answer would most definitely lye in these pages. "C'mon, c'mon," the preteen muttered in agitation. His two Grunkles were down in the basement at the moment, trying to think of a way to restart the portal and retrieve Mabel. It was risky but they were both willing to try it. They insisted it was the only way, but Dipper refused to believe it. Restarting the portal wasn't good enough. That could take another thirty years and anything could happen to his sister in the meantime. There had to be a faster way, and Dipper was determined to find it. He went through each journal, flipping through the pages and stopping at any entry that looked promising. Nothing seemed good enough. He threw down journal two halfway through his search and crept through the kitchen towards the vending machine. He remembered the way to Grunkle Ford's private study and made his way back there, determined to go through all of Ford's old notes and books. The door was slightly ajar and as he approached he could hear someone pacing around inside. Peering through the crack, he could see Grunkle Ford clutching a phone and speaking to someone. "Yes, I've decided to offer both Mabel and Dipper an apprenticeship here at my home. They have both taken an interest in my work and have made many good friends here in the town. I can assure you that your son and daughter will be in good hands, I can offer them a better education then any teacher in Piedmont, I promise you that." He listened for a bit and then spoke some more, assuring Dipper and Mabel's parents that he could take good care of their children. After the call had ended, he dropped the phone and sank down into his chair, messaging his temples, deep in thought. Dipper stepped back from the door and returned upstairs. He could understand why Ford lied to his parents. How could he have explained the truth? Dipper sat back down at the kitchen table, trying to decide how he felt about the whole thing, when there was a sudden loud burst of static from his walkie talkie. He jumped startled, then grabbed at it excitedly. "Mabel? Mabel? Are you there?" If she couldn't hear him last time, she most likely couldn't hear him again but he had to try anyway. The walkie talkie let out more crackles and pops before his sister's voice was heard. "Dipper? Dipper it's me. I don't know where I am. Everything is so bright and colourful here, but I don't like it. I miss you. I don't care about the apprenticeship anymore - I just want to go home. I'm going to find a way out of here, I don't like being all alone but I have to deal with it. And when I do get home... You better tell me what the deal is with that weird snowglobe-thingy ok? No more secrets. Talk to you later Broseph."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	5. Deserted

Mabel Pines awoke from her slumber only to find that the world around her had changed once again. She now found herself in a scorching hot desert. A blazing sun beamed down on her and the golden sand beneath her was burning hot. The brown-haired preteen struggled shakily to her feet and took in the land around her. "Strange", she muttered. "But I'll take it over the snow any day". She brushed the layer of sand off her clothes, straightened her backpack on her shoulders, and took off walking in a confident stride. She whistled as she walked and tried to remain calm and collected to give the illusion that she was in control of the situation. Being a naturally optimistic girl, she told herself words of encouragement as she strolled along. "You're going to find a way home", " You're going to get yourself out of this place", "You're going to fix your relationship with Dipper", "You can do this Mabel". But fatigue and despair overtook the girl as the hours dragged by. Her playful skip turned to a miserable trudge and her happy thoughts died away as she became aware of the painful reality. "You're never going to get home", "You're never going to find a way out of this place", "Dipper hates you", " You can't do this, you can't". Tears pooled at her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks. She rubbed them away and continued walking determinedly. She was just on the brink of giving up when she found herself at the top of a steep, sandy slope. The land dipped downwards and continued going downwards for as far as she could see. She stared at the hill and an idea formed in her mind. She pulled off Dipper's backpack and set it down at the top of the golden slope. She then sat herself down on top of it and pushed off. The pack went tearing dramatically down the hill, skidding, zooming, rushing, flying. Sprinkles of sand flew upwards. Her heart was pounding, her plait was flying back, and a wide grin was stretched across her face. "WOOOO- HOOOO!" She tilted her head back and laughed as the world flew past her. And then the ride was over. The backpack skidded to a stop as the tilt of the land returned to plain flatness. She rolled off the bag and lay in a breathless heap on the rough ground. Her ride down the hill was fun and exciting and had helped her regain her spark. She was Mabel Pines. Bright, cheerful, loving. What had she been doing moping around, losing hope? That wasn't like her at all. She had told herself she'd find a way home and she meant it. This was a new adventure and she was going to handle it Mabel-Style. She grinned to herself as she made this decision. She climbed to her feet and continued her journey. Only this time she did cartwheels the whole way. \--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the three Pines men were hard at work. Dipper had regretfully accepted that the only way to bring his sister back was to try and restart the portal, and he was currently helping his Grunkles sort out the towering piles of wrecked machinery. Soos had showed up for work that day and Dipper had sorrowfully explained the situation to him. After giving his little buddy a warm bear hug, the handyman had set off to gather together Mcgucket, Wendy, Candy, Grenda and any other townsfolk he could think of, who could aid in rebuilding the portal. With all the extra help, and three journals at hand - getting the portal up and running a second time should be a piece of cake. At least that's what Ford kept saying. Perhaps he was only trying to be reassuring. The elderly Pines wasn't exactly having the best of time. He felt that Mabel's disappearance was his fault, and knew he would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. As he gathered together a pile of metal scraps, he thought back to the way he'd treated Mabel since meeting her. After returning to this dimension following a thirty year absence, she'd been the first person to greet him and make him feel at home. She'd shaken his hand firmly and had been completely unfazed by his extra finger. "Woah, six-fingered hand shake. It's a full finger friendlier then normal!" And how had he repaid her kindness? All he'd done was ignore her and focus all of his attention on her twin brother. He'd dismissed her as being nothing but a silly little girl and had barely spent any time with her, even after she went through the pains of collecting the unicorn hair for him. And now she was in danger. He'd failed to protect his niece and because of him, she was now out there among the stars. All alone. He knew the horrors out there all too well, and the thought of Mable having to face them on her own was just too much. "What have I done?" \---------------------------------------------- Mabel Pines sat in a cosy sand dune, the hot summery sun beating down on her. She had taken a short break from her expeditions and was currently scribbling in one of her brother's "nerd books" that had been lying at the bottom of his pack. She was writing a description on this world and had decided to call it "Changer-land" since it seemed to constantly change. She wrote about everything she'd encountered so far. The icy winds, the lilac flowers, the growling trees and the burning desert sands. She illustrated her work carefully, before snapping her book shut and storing it away in the backpack. She then sat for a while, doodling hearts and smiley faces up and down her arms. She was feeling quite confident and chipper, but did have one growing concern. Water. She had absolutely no water. There had been a small bottle in Dipper's bag, but even though she'd tried to make it last, it was quickly gone. The sun was almost unbearably hot, and the young girl was beginning to feel the early symptoms of dehydration. She shakily pulled herself to her feet and skipped along, though her skip slowed to a painful trudge. She hoped to come across another sandy slope to liven up her spirits, but the ground beneath her feet remained hopelessly flat. She tried to sing a little tune to herself, but the sandpapery patch on the back of her tongue was spreading, and she could barely speak. The hours dragged on. There seemed to be no night in this place, just hour after hour of scorching hot sun. Sweat dripped down her skin and pooled in her already sticky socks. She tried to walk barefoot for a while, but the sand was as hot as burning coals and she couldn't manage it. "Water... Water..." She panted. She began to wish for Changer-land to switch to something new. To a cool rainforest or another snowy plain. Anything but this. "So... Thirsty" The world was blurry, the ground seemed to ripple below her. The 12-year-old staggered dizzily, wondering how she could make this world change. Then it hit her. Sleep. All she needed to do was sleep. That's how she'd gotten the world to change before. She just needed to close her eyes and rest. Mabel threw her weary body down on the sizzling sand. She turned her face away from the sun, curling up into a little ball. Sleep, sleep. She squeezed her eyes shut. The ache in the back of her throat was unbearable. Sleep, sleep. "I can't do it" she thought desperately. "I'm going to die". Sleep, sleep. She began to drift off, hoping that when the time came, she'd be able to wake up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect more chapters soon

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll add the next chapter soon.


End file.
